


Part 1: See

by hpautumngrl



Series: All of Yours, and Yours, and Yours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Cas, and Dean have been the talk of the school for years, the loners who always appeared to be 'together.' And then Gabe came to town, and Sam got a crush. And now they all kinda have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: See

Nobody knew how long it had been going on but everybody knew that where one of them was mentioned, the other two names soon followed.

Sam and Cas and Dean.

Nobody could tell who was dating who though. It seemed like they were one cohesive group. Which wouldn’t have been weird but for the fact that Sam and Dean were brothers. They never seemed to take notice of the stares and the talk, though. They were too busy in their own little worlds, enamored with each other.

So when Sam was suddenly seen with the new kid, everyone was a bit thrown for a loop.

\--

It wasn’t that Sam didn’t like their little group. He loved Dean and he loved Cas and nothing would ever change that. But being younger than them meant putting limitations on the other two and then he felt guilty. He could have told them to go alone but that would mean he’d be left by himself more nights than not.

Then the new kid walked through the door of Sam’s homeroom: sex on legs with a lollipop between his lips and an aura that screamed mysterious past. Suddenly Sam knew what it was like to want someone other than his brother or their boyfriend. Someone his age. Someone who could stay home with him while Dean and Cas went out and played.

Sam tried not to panic but suddenly the kid was coming this way. Of course he was: that was where the empty seat was. _Oh no, oh no. Don’t panic, don’t-_

“Hi.”

The mystery boy pulled the lollipop out of his mouth in an almost obscene way. “Hi yourself.”

“I-I’m Sam.”

“Good to meet you, Sam. I’m Gabe,” he winked.

\--

Sam would hang out with Gabe sometimes; at lunch, after school, Friday nights even. It didn’t take Cas and Dean long to realize their threesome was more often a twosome lately.

Dean cornered Sam in his room one evening as Sam was getting ready for a ‘date’ with Gabe. He didn’t call them dates – it felt too much like cheating – dates were reserved for Sam and Cas and Dean, not Sam and Gabe.

“You look spiffy. Got a hot date?”

Sam almost choked on his own spit.

“No. Not a date. I’m just hanging out with Gabe.”

“Again?” Dean pushed off the door frame he’d been leaning on, walked over to Sam and started fixing his t-shirt and hair.

“I like Gabe. He’s fun to hang out with," defended Sam.

“Like him like a friend or _like_ him like him?”

Sam stared at his feet.

“I had a feeling something was going on,” Dean laughed.

“It’s nothing okay?” Sam fired back, leaving the dresser and looking for… something.

“I’ve never seen you get worked up over ‘nothing,’ Sam.”

“So what if I do? Huh? It’s not like I could do anything about it. I mean, I have you. I have Cas. I _love_ you, I _love_ Cas. It’s just nice, you know? To have someone to myself. To have someone who’s – who’s mine!” Sam nearly shouted. “But he can’t have me, because you have me and Cas has me and I can’t give him me without feeling guilty and then I hate that I feel that way and I want to hate you and Cas but I can’t because it’s not your fault or my fault it just is.”

Dean reached out for Sam to pull him into a hug but Sam pulled away, still angry and refusing touch.

“It’s okay, Sammy. We knew this wouldn’t be a forever thing. Right? Knew that this had limitations, but we wanted to make it work. It’s okay, Sam.”

“It’s not okay, Dean! I don’t want to lose you two because of some stupid crush I have.”

“Woah, why are we shouting?” asked Cas, calmly walking into the room.

Sam just looked at Cas, couldn’t decide if he really wanted him to be there or not.

“No particular reason, Cas.”

Sam watched Cas walk into his room and sit on his bed. “Then this non-particular reason is sure causing a particular amount of discontent, am I right?

“Sam thinks we’re gonna get upset if he admits he’s going on a date with Gabe.” Dean finally threw out.

“Oh, Sam. Why would we ever get upset over young love?”

Sam looked at them dumbfounded. “What do you mean?”

“It’s obvious that you like this boy, Sam. And who are we to throw stones if you happen to like more than one – or two – men? With our situation, did you really think we wouldn’t understand?” Dean was on Sam’s bed now as well, fingers laced through Cas’s as Cas quietly got through to Sam. “You can be with this boy and still be ours, Sam. It really is okay.”

Sam fell onto the bed and into Cas’s arms. “But what do I say, when he asks?”

“You tell him the truth, and if he likes you, he’ll understand that you can’t be just his.”

“Right. Okay. Tell him the truth. Got it.”

There was a honk outside and Sam jumped, started to panic. Cas grabbed his face, kissed him once and told him he was going to be fine. Sam calmed down immediately. “Go have fun, be home at a decent hour and don’t get yourself in trouble. Got it?”

Sam nodded as he ran out the door.

“What would I do without you?” Dean mused, leaning his head on Cas’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. Let’s never find out shall we?”

“Deal.”

\--

Sam crawled into Gabe’s car, so nervous and excited he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Sam, did something happen?” Gabe stared at Sam worriedly.

“Yeah, but don’t worry; it’s something good. I just can’t tell you about it yet, ok? A-and you can’t ask about it.”

“Oh," Gabe hesitated. "Alright.”

The drive to the movie theater was quiet but comfortable, the notes of some random pop station barely audible in the car. At one point Sam reached over and grabbed Gabe’s hand, threading their fingers together and Gabe didn’t pull away. He simply squeezed Sam’s hand back and Sam closed his eyes.

The theater was nearly empty as they grabbed their seats in the far back, tucked away in a corner. It was an action movie but neither of them was really paying attention to it at that point. Sam was busy fighting the urge to crawl into Gabe’s lap and Gabe… well Gabe wasn’t helping with the way he was sprawled out in the chair.

“You look a little distracted there, Sam. You doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” he let out through clenched teeth.

“You sure there’s nothing I can do to make it better?” Gabe's hand slid up Sam’s leg, causing goose bumps on his skin and Sam let out a shaky breath.

“You are traipsing into dangerous territory there, Gabe.”

“Maybe I like dangerous territory.” He whispered into Sam’s ear.

Sam lost all control in that moment, crawling into Gabe’s lap, catching his mouth with his own, licking sucking, biting, a tangle of teeth and tongue and Sam quickly lost his ability to think. Everything was focused on Gabe and Gabe’s mouth on his and Gabe’s hips grinding painfully into his and the friction in his jeans steadily growing to too much and Sam wasn’t gonna last long before—

…Oh.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“IthinkIjustcameinmypants.” He squeaked out.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Metoo.”

And Sam laughed because it was just too funny. “So, uh… whoops?”

“No ‘whoops.’ It’s fine. Just gonna be a, uh, long ride home is all.”

“…Yeah.”

“You wanna get out of here?”

“You read my mind.”

\--

Sam strode into the house after his date with a dopey smile on his face and a swagger in his step.

Dean eyed him suspiciously, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. “You stink like sex but you look like you’re walking fine… you couldn’t have gotten fucked… Have a good night?”

Sam fell onto the couch and sighed contently. “It was wonderful.”

“Glad you had a good night, baby.” He patted Sam’s leg and Sam leaned into his side, curling against him.

“He’s so great, Dean, so great. He’s so considerate and he tastes like candy all the time and just… he’s perfect.”

“Careful. You’re gonna make me jealous.”

“Dean, you know you don’t need to be jealous. I think you’d really like him if you met him. Really.”

“You should have him over for dinner sometime then.”

“Really? Are you sure? What about Cas?”

“Cas is Cas. It’ll be fine.”

Sam reached up and pecked Dean on the cheek. “Thanks, Dean. I love you. I’m gonna go hop in the shower.”

“You want me to join you?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Sam laughed.

“You can if you want to…” Sam teased. He leapt off the couch, grinned at Dean, “Race ya?”

“You’re on!”


End file.
